jregfandomcom-20200215-history
Political Compass Rap (Video)
Overview The infamous Extremists first debuted in Political Compass Rap (Video) on April 8th, 2019. It sets up the foundations of their characters and future interactions amongst one another in future videos. We are first introduced to Totalitarian Right followed by Anarchist Right, Totalitarian Left and Anarchist Left. As explained by Greg Guevara in the description, the vertical axis is representative of state control while the horizontal axis is representative of economics and culture. Totalitarian Right is towards the top of the vertical axis and the right of the horizontal axis. He believes in a cultural regression and the establishment of a state where those who are racially superior are in power. Anarchist Right is towards the bottom of the vertical axis and the right of the horizontal axis. He believes in absolute freedom of market where a hierarchy naturally establishes itself based on one's own efforts. Totalitarian Left is towards the top of the vertical axis and the left of the horizontal axis. He believes in economic equality amongst people whilst the state remains in absolute control. Anarchist Left is towards the bottom of the vertical axis and the left of the horizontal axis. Quee believes in equality being founded through the efforts of dismantling government. Description I don't know jack shit about political theory but I've consumed a lot of political compass memes so clearly this makes me an expert on the subject. FOOTNOTES: If you disagree with where I put a character on the chart, keep in mind that I'm going off of the political compass' diagram of who's where, which you can find here https://www.politicalcompass.org/analysis2 Fascism is a radical right wing ideology: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fascism I've changed "authoritarian" to "totalitarian" and "libertarian" to "anarchist" to demonstrate extremes. The top of the political compass represents state control. The bottom represents a lack of state control (anarchism). The left and right of the compass represent both the economic and cultural left and right respectively. The left tends towards anti-capitalism and equality (equal distribution of wealth / power) and the right towards pro-capitalism and hierarchy (unequal distribution of wealth / power) Lyrics 卐 Hi, I'm totalitarian right! I'm the voice of the people (if the people are white) Don't mean to get up in your face but we're getting replaced Culture war now, let's win this race! 卐 $ Okay, uh, 15 dollars, right? That's 1 dollar for every year that she's been alive Wha—ugh, I keep telling you, it's not pedophilia It's ephebophilia! Oh, she's only 14? Guess it is pedophilia... Still, it's one dollar off, right?$ $ Oh, hi! I'm anarchist right. I don't believe in a state! None of this might makes right. I think market forces should guide the world. And if there's a market for it I should be able to buy this girl 13 dollars 50 cents final offer $ ☭ Ugh, you two make me sick! I am the proletariat! You two capitalist pigs will get round up and shot And I will speak for the weak whether they want me to or not!I am totalitarian left! My side is the best! I realized the last five times we tried this we all starved to death! But I have a really good feeling about the next! ☭ Ⓐ I'm anarchists left and—oh fuck. This is not the place for me How do all these ideologies suck so much? Anyone want some DMT? Ⓐ $ I'll have some $ Ⓐ Here Ⓐ $ Ew, not for free!How do you expect to stimulate the economy? $ Ⓐ Okay first things first: Fuck you. Ⓐ 卐 Wha-wha, what'd I do? 卐 Ⓐ Second, you want to crush people through the state! Ⓐ ☭ I mean yeah sure the state is great! ☭ Ⓐ You claim to want equality but how can that be When the state is controlling how equal you can be! And third: Fuck you! And fourth, you're not even an anarchist, dude. Ⓐ ☭ You expect to keep the people in line without a state? Please At least the three of us aren't contradictory ☭ Ⓐ Wha—this guy claims to be an anarchist but fetishizes cops! Ⓐ $ Hey, if cops can be bought than cops are great! They're only bad when they're used as tools of the state! $ ☭ Ugh clearly you're the side most deserving of hate ☭ Ⓐ Are you fucking kidding me?! There's a Nazi in the Northeast! Ⓐ 卐 I do not-see what you mean 卐 ☭ Haha, this guy's a treat! ☭ Ⓐ What the fuck! Ⓐ ☭ Stop whining about tyranny you'll never achieve anything with anarchy I only keep you around cause you shut their speech down! ☭ Ⓐ There should be no platform for government or Nazis Ⓐ 卐 Ahh, the left goes again threatening free speech I just want you to hear my important ideas! 卐 Ⓐ I'm not gonna listen to fuckin Nazi! Ⓐ 卐 I'm not a Nazi! that's simply untrue! Though I will say, not a big fan of the Jews 卐 $ Uh, globalists. He means globalists. $ 卐 What? No I don't. 卐 $ Work with me here! $ Ⓐ You're clearly a Nazi! Ⓐ 卐 I'm more of a race realist white identitarian who believes in strong government Sure, totalitarian, but I don't want genocide I just want an ethnostate! 卐 Ⓐ What if people don't want to leave? Ⓐ 卐 Then we have a genocide and it's great! 卐 $ Ugh this is why I can't associate with you! $ ☭ Agreed—come near me and it's World War Two 2. ☭ 卐 We both know there's a pipeline between you and me And you seem embarrassed by how much we agree And all you do is complain you goddamn hippie You think everyone can just get along But the truth is ruthless, you're ruled by the strong. 卐 ☭ Exactly, which is why we need to stop This wanton destruction of capitalist rot. You send your workers to die in early graves. The working class are your working slaves. ☭ $ Wait, what's wrong with slaves? Slaves are fine. $ 卐 Listen dude this is not the time 卐 Ⓐ Why do you think we need a state to do it? Ⓐ $ Yeah don't tread on me man! $ Ⓐ ...screw it. Why are you like this, why you on my team? Ⓐ $ Oh, I'm sorry. Did you forget? Everything you have is made by capitalists. It's not a state. It's cold hard cash That builds your roads, and feeds your cats. Everything you're saying is utter bullshit. It's not a system of oppression just because you're bad at it. $ Ⓐ It is! You perpetuate a racist system! Capitalism is colonialism! Colonialism is racism! Ⓐ 卐 What's wrong with racism? 卐 $ Please shut the fuck up. $ $ There you go again saying I see race How can you say that shit with a straight face? The only color that I see is green. Greed is the only way to true equality. $ Ⓐ Capitalism is destroying Mother Earth!Ⓐ ☭ You fascists prioritize human life under net worth. ☭ $ There the Left goes again, calling everyone fascist. $ 卐 Yeah it's very hurtful! 卐 $ ☭ Ⓐ You're actually fascist! $ ☭ Ⓐ 卐 See this is what happens when you don't have a state Everyone just degenerates. 卐 ☭ That's right!—Wait why am I agreeing with you? Your ideology's killed millions!... Okay, true But I didn't mean it! ☭ 卐At least the people I kill are people I'm trying to The only people that you kill... is you! 卐 ☭ Says the person who's hero put a bullet through his brain! C'mere fascist scum feel some communist pain! ☭ �� Guys, guys, centrist here!All of this extremism is causing me fear!Isn't there something everyone can just find together and agree on? �� 卐Not with them, they are the first to go! 卐 Ⓐ I'm not "engaging in discourse" with these people Ⓐ $ There's no way I'm getting along with them! $��Come on, there must be something! �� ��I mean think about it! The supporters of all of you guys have anime profile pictures! �� 卐 That's degenerate! But... yes they do. 卐 ��See, isn't that enough to bond the four of you? �� Ⓐ Get out of here you neoliberal scum! Ⓐ 卐Yeah, go preach peace to someone! 卐 $ I bet this cuck watches mainstream news! $ 卐$ ☭ Ⓐ Who the fuck watches mainstream news? 卐$ ☭ Ⓐ ☭ Wait, you guys hate the centrists too? ☭ $ I thought it was just me that thought that centrists were shit $ 卐$ ☭ Ⓐ But I guess we all hate the moderates! 卐$ ☭ Ⓐ ☭ You all still get the bullet though ☭ 卐 Can we get the gas chambers prepared for these three? 卐 Ⓐ I will bash all of your skulls in. Ⓐ $ I keep telling you, it's ephobophilia! $ Credits 卐 We should commit genocide! 卐 Ⓐ We should... not do that? Ⓐ ��They both make such compelling arguments. �� Category:Uploads